The Teachings of Love
by WolfGrrl
Summary: Inuyasha has been searching for the shards for over 4 years now with Kagome, yet it seems that they still can't admit their feelings to each other. So the gang devises a deceptive plan, but Inuyasha suprises them all with a plan of his own.
1. Miroku's Devious Plan

"Fine, go home! What do I care?"

He shouted as his temper flared to a peak, only to start diminishing into the all too familiar regret that swept over him every time such lies were emitted from his mouth as freely as the air he breathed.

And as she did every time, she simply packed up her things, hoisted the heavy bag on her shoulder's and ran off towards the Bone Eater's well. The well which seemed as ordinary as any other well, yet mysteriously held the magical ability to transfer the girl between the two worlds of different time.

She sighed as the familiar pain crept into her and made its way through her chest where it savagely attacked the part of her anatomy which had become so accustomed to such violence since she first met the hanyou, the part of her which no longer belonged to her. The tears which had threatened to fall from behind her eyes now made their way freely down her face now that she had put some distance between them.

Away from the man she had grown to love so much, away from the one who held her heart, hell who was she kidding, her entire soul in his hands.

The one and only..

"INUYASHA! QUIT BEING SUCH A JERK AND GO AFTER KAGOME!"

The small kitsune shouted at the hanyou and crossed his arms in disappointment. The kit had come to love the girl much like a mother, and was definitely getting tired of the hanyou chasing her away from caring for him. After all, how was he suppose to care for himself, he was only a child!

"Quit yer whining will ya shippou!" I didn't ASK for her to leave, she threatened me!"

Course, she most likely would not have done such if he hadn't blown up at her for being nice to that damned wolf, but he wasn't about to admit that to the others.

"I just let her do what she wanted to; besides, it isn't like I give a damn! I'm not her keeper or anything!" His companions just rolled their eyes as they began to set up camp in the small clearing they had come across.

'_There you go again Inuyasha, spouting off lies. Since when did you become such a liar anyways?'_

The hanyou's mind had a will of its own, and it pissed him off to no end. He let his lips curl into a small snarl and stuck his nose in the air, as if denying the entire thing, not only to himself but to his companions as well. And as if to answer its previous question, his mind simply stated.

'_That's right. You became a liar to yourself and to everyone else the day that girl gave you her heart..'_

Inuyasha's hand instinctively came to rest near his heart where he took the object that he sought into his palm. He felt the small golden chain run down his chest to where it reached the small heart shaped lump at the end of its journey. He frowned as he remembered the day she gave him that pathetic locket, the most precious item he had ever received. His mind drifted back to that day.

'_What are you doing?' Inuyasha sat with his arms in his haori as he watched Kagome fiddle with something in her hands._

_She sat on the trunk of a fallen tree as she continued to fiddle with the small pictures. 'We might as well keep these pictures of us together. Look.' _

_She finished cutting the small photo into the shape of a heart and placed it into a small golden lump of something he wasn't sure of just yet. _

'_There, it's all done.' She smiled softly as she looked at it. On one side was his face, pulled back into a shout as he went to slice up the "photo booth" thing as Kagome had later on called it. On the other side was a photo of Kagome's face, yelling at him to quit being stupid for wanting to beat up something that wasn't there._

_She closed the small pendant softly and stood up. 'Here.' _

'_Huh? What's this for?' Inuyasha was baffled by what she was doing as she began to place it around his neck._

'_A locket, promise you'll never take it off.' _

_He looked down at it as she stood in front of him. 'Yeah? How come?'_

_She put a finger to her mouth as she thought. 'Uh, well cause it will grant your wishes for one thing."_

_He smirked and shook his head. "Right." His voice was so sarcastic as he let that word flow off his lips._

"_Oh yeah, believe me it works much better than the sacred jewel!" She smiled._

"_Liar." He began to take the pendant off his neck and shoved it at her, frowning as he did so. "I wouldn't be caught dead with a thing like this."_

"_What's wrong with it!" She shoved it back at him, giving him a scowl. She turned from him as she crossed her arms. "You are a jerk."_

He chuckled to himself as his flashback ended and shook his head.

'_I was a jerk that day..and pretty much every day that I spend with her. I just can't help myself sometimes..I get so..'_

Kagome had showed her affections to him many times over, yet he was still unsure of it all. That locket seemed to be the symbol that he held on to ever since she gave it to him. His thoughts simply cut off and he sighed to himself. Without a word, he stood, and left his companions and their newly formed camp as he made his way back to his forest. Back to the place where they first met..back to his heart, his Kagome. He knew where she would be, and he intended to be there when she needed him.

"Inuyasha is such a jerk!"

Shippou crossed his arms and pouted as he lied down with his back resting on the small form that was Kirara. They had finished setting up camp and made their beds on opposite sides of the camp. It wasn't until Shippou said something that the demon slayer had decided to enter in the conversation that had now ceased to exist.

"Miroku, do you think Inuyasha and Kagome-chan will ever learn to get along?" Sango had an irritated tone in her voice as she spoke. Yet again, their journey was once more put on hold until Inuyasha could right his wrongs with the miko.

"I'm not sure dear Sango, but I do know that Kagome-chan and Inuyasha won't be able to set aside their differences until they learn to confess their feelings towards one another. Besides, it is Inuyasha's jealousy and possessiveness that always seems to upset her so." Miroku sat with his hands folded into his robes, his staff resting against his chest in preparation of a fight, just in case they had unwanted company. What he spoke of was true after all, yet it seemed as though only the companions of the 'not-so' couple could see just how they really felt. Sango sighed dejectedly and shook her head.

"Well, I wish there was some way to make those two get passed all this stubbornness. It is getting rather tiresome watching Kagome get so upset as she does when Inuyasha's jealousy takes over. I mean, I know he isn't as well behaved about it as he could be but at least he's showing her how he views her somewhat, even if he won't say it."

She crossed her arms in frustration, coming from her friend's predicament as well as her own with a not so far off houshi. It's not like he ever claimed he loved her, yet couldn't resist and even made it a point to show affection to her body..just not the part that mattered the most to her. She hid her face from view lest the lecherous monk notice..

"Wait Sango! That's it!" Miroku's sudden outburst was enough to jolt Sango from her thought's as well as send shippou flying behind the small fire cat in fear.

" What are you talking about Houshi-sama? What's it?" Miroku stood from his place on the ground and walked through the camp to Sango, pulling her up into a frantic hug before pushing her away to face him. When she looked at him with a look of mass confusion on her face, she found the most evil of grins on his lips. "Don't you see, our journey may never continue unless those two get over their feelings or act upon them! And since we know they cannot get over them, they must act!"

Sango raised a brow, about to protest about how they already knew the obvious when Miroku once again cut her off.

"So we must force them to act upon their feelings! We must get them to admit them to one another!"

Sango just stared at him, wide-eyed and in utter disbelief that Miroku would even consider such a thing. "Miroku..?"

"OH! I get it now! You want to get Inuyasha and Kagome to become mates then right?"

Shippou suddenly joined in on the conversation as he picked himself from the forest floor and stood in front of Kirara now, facing the two adults. Miroku just laughed nervously and a slight blush crossed Sango's face as to what that word actually implied.

"Well," Miroku started. " For now we just want them to know that they think about being mates..what they do with it is their own business..eheh.." He looked to Sango who was now not only blushing but scowling at him for mentioning such a thing to the young kit. He heard her mumble something about him wanting it to be his business, but he shook it off with a nervous laugh. That's when Shippou once more interrupted.

"Well I'm in Miroku! Let's do it! I can only imagine!" The little fox's mind wandered off into happier thoughts, painting a picture in his mind of his two parental figures finally liking one another. Kagome being a great mother, bringing him chocolates from her world along with other sweets and goodies, and the strong Inuyasha, teaching him to fight and being nice about it instead of always beating up on him like usual.

"Shippou!" Sango once more was in disbelief at the small kit's determination to join and participate in such a plot. "They are our friends you know..we can't just butt into their business like this..They would be..so angry!" Her thoughts didn't have time to think of how nasty this could backfire when she felt a familiar hand creep it's way down to stroke her backside attentively. She growled before her hand smacked the monk firmly against the cheek and he sighed as he rubbed his now darkening mark of shame.

"Sango, think of the possibilities..with those two finally together..or at least ridding themselves of the burden of secrets they carry for one another..we wouldn't have to deal with all of this running off and waiting for days until Inuyasha decides to go apologize for his wrong doings! Think of it dear Sango.." He only grinned as he watched the demon slayer stare, think for a moment then groaned.

"I just know somehow, this is going to backfire.."

~*~

Kagome sighed once more as she hoisted her bag over the edge of the well and looked to make sure none of her family was around. She pulled the small mirror from her pack and began wiping away any signs of her distress away. It was like this most of the time when she returned to her time, the same routine. Clean herself up so that her mother wouldn't worry , say hello, have dinner, and then a nice bath. She smiled at the thought of it, it wasn't often she got to come back and take such a luxury for granted. Hot springs were nice, but they just didn't do the trick.

'_Ok Kagome, game face on.'_

She smiled brightly as she dragged the pack to her house, half running so she seemed excited and burst through the doors to her home.

"Mama! Souta! Grandpa! I'm home!"

Almost immediately she heard footsteps racing towards her and braced herself for the usual welcome committee, but after a moment the footsteps ceased and she was still there, alone.

"Hm, I wonder where everyone is.." She started to walk to the living room, only to trip and fall flat on her face. She groaned as she rubbed her cheek which was beginning to become quite red and turned to look at the obstacle which caused her discomfort.

"Mow!"

The fat cat sat with a confused look on his face as he stared at the girl lying eye level with him. He tilted his head as he watched her get up. Silly Buyo, she should have known. With a grin she picked up the obese feline and snuggled him close. "Well at least one of you care enough to greet me!" The cat purred his delight as his owner had finally returned to keep him good company. Kagome kept the feline in her arms, stroking his ears absent mindedly as she walked through the house.

"Souta? Mama? Hm..Buyo where is everyone? "The fat cat stopped his purring as he jumped from her arms and onto the table in the living room. There was a small piece of paper dangling from it as he pawed away at it, meowing to get her attention. She followed and giggled at his childish antics and moved him from the paper as she sat on the couch and sighed in relief.

_Kagome, _

_I just had a feeling you would show up tonight. I hope everything is going well for you. Please enjoy being back at home; I don't know when we will be back. I had to take on a call out of town and decided to take Souta and your grandfather with me. If your still there when we return, I would love to make you dinner. We will be home next weekend sometime. _

_Love you dear!_

_-Mama_

_P.S Hope Inuyasha is doing well! Souta says to tell him hello!_

Upon reading that last part she crumpled the note into a tiny ball and groaned as she threw it into the trash.

"I doubt Inuyasha will ever be "well".

She grimaced in mock annoyance before shrugging it off and turning her attention back to the cat.

"Well Buyo, looks like it's just you and me for a few days..I doubt I'll be here for a week but it will sure be nice to enjoy some time alone."

She giggled as the feline simply gave a 'mow' and then raced upstairs to her bedroom. She smiled and grabbed her things as she followed, threw them into her bedroom and got ready for her bath.

'_Besides..A few days without Inuyasha will probably be good..and maybe he can get over being so mad at me while I'm gone..'_

She filled her bath and slowly put her hair up, sinking into the water with a content sigh as she dozed into a light sleep in the steamy water.

~*~

Meanwhile, Inuyasha had finally made it back to the well and he stared at it with desperate longing. The moon seemed to light everything on the ground in a light luminous glow. His hand still fondled the small locket around his neck. He argued with himself for what seemed like hours as to follow her through or not, his doubts of himself keeping him from leaping over the side and holding the only thing that was most precious to him.

'_What if she really did mean what she said..that she was going home to get away from me? Am I that terrible?' _

A sigh emitted from his lips as he dropped to the ground, holding the locket and peering over the side of the well, waiting, watching as if she would appear right then and run into his arms and fulfill that desperate need he just couldn't seem to fill himself. His ears slicked back across his head as he started to feel his chest constrict at such a thought.

'_Damn that woman for making me feel this way..' _

Slowly his sadness began to fade and be replaced with annoyed anger and he growled lightly before sticking his nose in the air.

"To hell with this.." He took the locket and carelessly tossed it into the well, not thinking anything of it whilst he did so. It wasn't until the locket glowed and then disappeared through time to Kagome's world that he began to frantically panic and leapt over the side after it, fearful it would be damaged somehow.

'_Damn, now what the hell did I do that for! If that locket is damaged..I'll have lost the only thing Kagome has ever given me..'_

He shuddered at the thought as he awaited the magic to take him to Kagome's time. The magic soon faded and he was at last staring at the bottom of the well. He looked up and saw the familiar surroundings of Kagome's time above him. He sighed in relief and soon began digging around, looking for the small lost trinket. Upon finding it, he smiled and placed it around his neck and back into the folds of his haori, right above his heart. He felt somewhat complete again as he then debated what to do with himself. He could go talk to her, patch things up, but he doubted she would even want to see him. He sighed as he slowly fell back into that sadness he felt whenever she wasn't around.

'_I can't go see her right now..she's probably still angry with me..' _

He gathered himself up and leapt up into the court yard of Kagome's time. He turned to see the Goshinboku in Kagome's yard and he stared long and hard at it. He could plainly see the scar where he was sealed all those years ago. He smiled lightly, remembering when Kagome first released him from it. With ease, he leapt to the branches above and sat down. He could smell her scent everywhere around him, floating on the wind as it brushed his face lightly.

He closed his eyes as he took in the familiar scent, and fell into a relaxed state of mind as his thoughts never strayed from the dark haired blue eyed girl. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, his hand still over his heart, holding the locket she had given him.

~*~

Kagome sighed as she finally awoke from her short slumber and stretched as she then began to finish her bath. With a towel wrapped around her slim form, she put another around her hair and walked to her bedroom. She sighed as she then stripped from her confines, dried her hair as much as possible and sat down on her bed with a brush in hand, slowly working it down her dark lengths as she smiled lightly.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have gone off so badly at Inuyasha..He can be a real jerk sometimes but I know most of the time he doesn't mean any harm to it..He's just..worked up over something that I just can't explain. Or maybe it all has to do with Kikyou somehow. Oh, I don't know, I'll give him a few days to calm down before I go back, if he doesn't come here to retrieve his precious shard girl first.' _

At the last thought, she threw her brush against the wall and scowled in frustration as she pulled a nightie over her head and crawled into bed. Her head snuggled into her pillow and the cover's pulled tightly under her chin was all it took before the young woman was fast asleep, dreaming of the only thing she ever dreamed of nowadays. Little did she know the center focus of her dream was just outside her window, sleeping on the sacred tree, dreaming of none other than the miko inside.

~*~

The sun rose over the plains in Sengoku Jidai, and four companions were already up and moving towards the village right outside Inuyasha forest, where the other two member's of this merry group were dealing with their own issues through the well and in another time. Miroku hopped off of Kirara as soon as they reached Kaeda's hut and smiled as he walked through, bowing to the old priestess as he did so.

"Ah, Kaeda-baba, it is nice to see you once again."

The lecherous monk was on his best behavior in front of the old one, he may be a lecher but he was still a gentleman after all. Sango and Shippou walked in a moment later as Kirara shifted from her large demon form to her ordinary house cat form and walked in quietly and lied down in the corner of Kaede's hut.

The old woman smiled widely at the return of her well known friends and bowed. "It is good to see ye again my children."

After a quick inspection she frowned as she noticed the missing pieces of this wild puzzle.

"Tell me, where be Inuyasha and Kagome? Has something happened?"

The terrified look on her face made Sango feel even worse about their plan and she silently glowered at Miroku. She then took Kaede's hands in her own and shook her head.

"No, nothing has happened to them..At least not yet." The old one's look of confusion quipped Shippou to crawl up Miroku's robes as he shouted with a gleeful tone.

"That's right Kaede-baba, we are going to get Inuyasha and Kagome to admit they want to be mates!"

Miroku laughed nervously as Kaede seemed taken aback by the young kit's words and waved his hands in front of him to discourage the thought.

"Well, what shippou is meaning to say is that we have decided that our journey is getting tiresome with those two acting so childish about their feelings towards each other. "

Kaede stared at them with a look of pure confusion before a smile made it's way across her lips.

"I think that is a wonderful idea indeed, if ye can pull it off that is."

Sango gaped at her with amazement.

"Kaede-baba not you too! I tried to tell them all this was a terrible idea..I mean, I am tired of those two and their antics also, it keeps us from continuing on our way..But to mess with feelings, I don't think either Kagome or Inuyasha will be pleased with us." She fidgeted nervously as she still had this feeling of impending doom once the couple found out about their little stunt. She could see Inuyasha bashing Miroku over the head, which wasn't such a bad idea of course, someone should.

Yet, it was the image of Kagome yelling at her and not speaking to her that made the girl uncomfortable. Kagome had become like a sister to the girl, and was really not looking forward to breaking that bond by something as petty as interfering with their emotions.

"Don't worry dear Sango, I believe ye all will do a fine job in helping the two. Besides, I think the outcome of it all will make them completely forget any of ye ever interfered at all."

Kaede was stirring one of her famous soups as she motioned for them all to sit around the fire and relax. Their bowls were soon filled and the three were eating whole-heartedly, happy for a good meal after being on the road for so long.

"So, my children, what do you intend to do with our little problem then?" Kaede sat across from them, an interested look expressed on her features as Miroku once more took his queue and spoke, setting his bowl down.

"Ah, well you see, we thought about keeping them in Kagome's time to spend alone, since with all of us here, it would make it much harder. Besides, it will seem less suspicious of us if they somehow remain in Kagome-chan's time, but I am not to sure on how to go about that. We cannot destroy the well as that would seal Kagome and Inuyasha both in that world.."

Kaede shook her head.

"Indeed we cannot do that, it is their destiny to help destroy Naraku and rid us of the evil he leaves in his wake."

The old one thought for a moment, the groups once bubbly nature to set this plan through now falling short of their expectations.

"Well, what about putting something over the well so they can't get out when they come through?"

Shippou's small voice was hidden behind all the food he was engulfing into his mouth but Sango shook that idea off quickly.

"No I don't think that will work Shippou, Inuyasha would just break through even the biggest rock we could place there, besides, I don't think we could even get something that big over the well anyway."

Shippou groaned in defeat and stared at his bowl once more. It was then Kaede who spoke next that brought the group from their disdained spirits.

"I know! Ye could place some sort of barrier upon the well so that it would be sealed but not forever. A temporary spell that blocks access to and from the well would cause them to not be able to cross back over, but would only be for a short amount of time."

MIroku started shaking his head in agreement as he grinned.

"Your right Kaede-baba, all we need is a temporary small time sutra to block the well's magic powers." He began going through his robes until he found a few small paper's with their mantra on them.

"Aha, I believe these barrier spells should do the trick. For a temporary situation of course." He grinned as the group finally was set and they finished their bowls with a hearty expression on their face.

The four made their way towards the well.

"I sure hope you know what your doing Miroku.."

Sango couldn't help but worry as they finally arrived at the well.

Shippou was now bouncing up and down as Miroku pulled his spells once more from his pocket and grinned at shippou.

"Time to teach those two a lesson."

~*~


	2. A Much Needed Vacation

**Today's Lesson: How to plan a Vacation**

**Standard Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, but to Rumiko Takahashi.**

The sun seemed to rise quickly as Inuyasha felt the sunlight hit his face. For a moment the hanyou simply sat there, groaning slightly in discontentment. One eye opened groggily and he looked around. Upon seeing unfamiliar settings he let his other eye open as he gazed around. The realization as to where he was hitting him and he yawned.

'_Did I fall asleep? Damn, I was beginning to worry for a minute...I wonder what Kagome is up to...'_

He stood up on the branch he had dozed on and stretched as he leapt to Kagome's house, letting himself in. He immediately knew the way to her room and quietly walked inside. Upon entering, he saw the bed perfectly made, and Buyo lying contently on his side, only to turn to him and mow quietly. Inuyasha frowned as he looked around, looking for any sign of the girl still being there.

'_Dammit, where the hell did she go now, I must have been more tired than I thought if I slept right through her getting past me.'_

He sighed as he turned to Buyo and sat down on the side of Kagome's bed, tickling the small cat behind the ears. "Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now." He was at a loss. Yet again, Kagome had managed to get past him and leave him behind. This was turning out to be a morning he wished he hadn't woken up for. His thoughts were about to stray deeper when he snapped to attention.

"Wait! Maybe she went home!" He was up in an instant as he bounded down the stairs and to the well. He leapt through without a moment's thought. The magic engulfed him as it always did, and then ceased. Upon reaching the ground he leapt up, only to look around and see the dark room of Kagome's well house. He frowned then turned to the well.

"What the hell?"

Once more he leapt down the well, and once again, the magic swirled around him and as he reached the ground, he looked up to see the familiar surrounding's of Kagome's time.

"Dammit! Is this thing broken or something?"

He leapt upwards and walked back into Kagome's house, sitting down with a hand to his head, thinking intently.

'_What the hell is going on, if that well doesn't open, Kagome and I can't go home. That means that we will never be able to defeat Naraku. Wait! Naraku! What if this is his doing! What if Kagome left this morning and I'm stuck here alone!'_

He continued to contemplate the possibilities of such a thing occurring, which soon had his blood boiling. He gathered himself up and walked outside. He sniffed the air lightly looking for Kagome's scent and where it lead to. Upon capturing her sweet smell, he followed it down the stairs to the front of her home. He sighed in relief upon realizing that this was a fresh trail, meaning she was still in this era. He then focused on the possibility of Naraku being here as well. With that, he raced down the street, leaping and bounding along buildings and anything else to move as quickly as possible.

'_Dammit, don't let anything happen to her. Please let her be alright..'_

~*~

Meanwhile, back in Sengoku Jidai, Miroku grinned at his handy work.

"Well, I think that will solve our little problem."

Shippou grinned at the well, Miroku's spells now covering its frame. He clapped his hands together and nodded.

"Alright Miroku!"

Sango just shook her head, holding Kirara to her chest. She turned to Miroku and smiled.

"I must admit it is a great way to keep them there Miroku, but for your sake, I hope they aren't too angry when they come back. Otherwise, I think we will have a show to watch between you and Inuyasha."

Miroku stopped his smile as the realization of what Sango said hit home causing the monk to cringe. He groaned his discontentment and then placed a hand on his face. "Well, I guess the deed is done. We can only wait to see what will happen. Besides Sango, it might be like Kaede-baba said. Perhaps the couple will be too overjoyed at their newfound love that they will leave us out of it."

Sango smiled with a look that he knew she was saying 'I hope so,' and she turned to walk back to the village, with Shippou trailing behind her, grinning like a fox that just did something very sly. Miroku turned once more to the well and then followed the group, silently praying that Inuyasha would return and not know what occurred that morning.

~*~

"Alright class, what did we learn today?"

The sounds of the classroom drowned out as Kagome stared blankly at Mrs. Takanishi, her math teacher. Her friends had all graduated on time, and Kagome was in her final year now. High school sure seemed to be a pain; it was all so much more complicated. Traveling back and forth through time AND making time to get through school had not been easy for the girl.

Her first year through time caused her to fail and she lost a semester. Her friends had tried helping her catch up but to no avail. She was almost twenty now and just now near the end of her high school career. Her biggest debate within herself was to attend college or not.

Kagome wanted a normal life, and a normal career, but what about Inuyasha and the others, could she really just abandon their campaign and stay within her own time to live a normal human beings life? She had gone to her mother for advice on the subject and received little relief. Her mother had just smiled and told her that whatever she decided, she would stand by her decision and be happy with it. Although it wasn't what she wanted to hear, Kagome had felt comforted that her mother was beside her no matter what.

'_But I'm not normal..and besides, it was my fault the jewel broke to begin with. How could I just leave. Could I even do such a thing to him? Would he even care?'_

Questions continued to race in her mind until the bell sounding interrupted them. She sighed and gathered her things, thankful that it was lunchtime.

'_Well, three hours down, three more to go.'_

As it was with her usual routine, she grabbed her things, put them in her pack, and then headed outside for lunch. The warm air hit her and she sighed as the sunlight seemed to find it's way to her, casting a golden glow around her.

'_Ah, nothing like a nice day to cheer a person up.'_

~*~

Inuyasha had tried hard to keep himself at a distance from the people, leaping from one rooftop to the next. It was hard catching Kagome's scent but he had managed, sneaking in and out of dark corners, and when someone did stare, he simply told them to buzz off. It wasn't long before he leapt into a tree, near a large building with people all around, wearing the same outfits that Inuyasha was used to seeing Kagome in. He was about to burst into the halls and ask for Kagome when an unsuspecting couple came to sit beneath the tree he was in. He could hear them giggling and talking to each other about something they called "class". Inuyasha just stared and then decided that perhaps this couple could help him. He leapt down from the tree and tapped the male on his shoulder, which immediately startled the two.

"Hey buddy, what the hell! What do you want?"

That was all it took before Inuyasha growled and lifted the boy off the ground, gritting his teeth as he did so.

"Listen ya little twirp, I'm looking for someone. Do you know Kagome?"

The boy squirmed as he realized he probably picked the wrong fight and shook his head.

"N-No, I d-d-don't. Can you p-please put me down now?"

Inuyasha was about to throw the boy when the girl who had been watching stepped in, shaking like a leaf.

"Wait, you mean Higurashi Kagome?"

Inuyasha stared at her and nodded. "Yeah, where is she?"

"Put my boyfriend down and I'll tell you.."

Inuyasha smirked_, 'brave girl, but not brave enough..not like her..'_ He dropped the boy, who fell to the ground in a heap. Inuyasha looked to the girl as he clapped his hands together, as if cleaning them from a tiresome job.

"Alright, where is she?"

The girl rushed to the boy as he fell and held him as if checking for wounds before turning up to look at Inuyasha.

"She's usually alone over in the courtyard at this time of day.."

Inuyasha followed the gaze of the girl until she pointed over to a large clearing, surrounded by trees.

He left the two sitting there in a bedazzled state as he began making his way to where the girl had pointed. Sure enough, he could smell Kagome's scent flowing on the breeze. His eyes had a hard time focusing as he pushed some of the foliage away, as the sun beamed down brightly in this particular spot. Upon his vision focusing he was halted to a complete stop. There, in the center of everything, the trees, the sun, and even all the people that walked idly by, was Kagome. Her head was tilted slightly up, eyes closed so softly, and the sun seemed to be eating away at her, causing a golden shine to her already flawless skin.

'_Thank the gods, she seems to be alright...._'

His nose searched the air for the putrid smell of Naraku, but nothing but her scent caught his senses. His initial thought was lost as he continued to look at her.

'_Kagome..you look so content..so beautiful..'_

~*~

Kagome inhaled the fresh air, then allowed her eyes to open, staring out across the courtyard. As if she was a dream, there stood Inuyasha, gazing back at her with an unfamiliar gleam in his eyes.

'_I must be dreaming..Inuyasha? Here? Now I know I need a vacation..' _

She rubbed her eyes with her hands, as if wiping away the dream that she was determined was all in her head. Upon reopening her eyes once more, she peered out to the same spot across the yard, expecting him to be gone.

To her amazement, he was still there, staring ever so softly.

"Inu..Yasha?" Her voice was wary, as if she was unsure of herself as she now stared back at him. "Inuyasha, is that you?"

~*~

Inuyasha watched as she wiped her eyes when she saw him, no doubt unbelieving of his presence. He couldn't help but chuckle inside as he watched, feeling as if he had never laid eyes on her.

'_Have I truly been so blind? And here I am, a demon with better vision then anyone, and still…I was blinded..'_

The Hanyou was lost in thought as he stared, until the sound of her voice reached his ears, snapping him from his thoughts almost immediately. He shook his head, refocusing on that at hand and quickly closed the gap between them.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? And why did you come looking for me?"

Kagome watched his face change, the soft glow in his eyes, disappearing, as he looked her over as if looking for something. She saw his eyes change into a look of desperation and fear. She frowned as she finally stomped her foot, which forced him to look at her face once more.

"Hello! Are you in there?"

Inuyasha stopped looking her over to look at her once more, frowning at her sudden burst of annoyance.

"Dammit Kagome, of course I'm here, I was just making sure you were alright!"

His arms then folded across his chest as he growled, his state of mind changing to one of mild anger and a slight pain at the fact that she didn't seem to care much that he was there.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?"

By now, Kagome had noticed all the people gathering around them, staring at the strange man in red clothes. Some snickered, while the other's just talked amongst themselves, wondering why someone would wear such a thing.

Kagome couldn't be more embarrassed, her cheeks heating up until they were bright red. She laughed nervously and grabbed Inuyasha's arm, pulling him away from the clearing and back behind the school, where it was private. This of course, caused Inuyasha to complain as to what the hell she was doing, but she ignored it for now. She shooed the people away, continuing her embarrassed laugh as she did so.

"Come on people, nothing to see..he's just..trying out for a play..yeah..a play..ehehe.."

Finally they reached the back of the school and Inuyasha yanked his arm away from her, growling as he looked at her.

"What the hell do you think your doing Kagome!"

She turned to him feverishly and gave him her own growl. "Inuyasha! What have I told you about coming out into the public dressed like that! People aren't used to seeing a guy with bright red clothes and dog ears on his head!"

Instinctively, Inuyasha's ears twitched at the comment and he brought his gaze up to try looking at them before returning his anger back to the girl in front of him.

"So this is the thanks I get! Here I am, coming to make sure everything was alright, to save your ass and you start lecturing me about coming out in public!"

His voice was in a loud growl now, and she pulled back from him a little as she saw his anger rising. His words then processed in her mind as he began to pace back and forth.

"Alright?…What do you mean? Everything is fine Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

Kagome stared at him now, her face pinched into one of pure confusion. She had thought he had come to retrieve her for the shards, not talk about saving her. Save her from what? Although it was flattering in a sense, she was still not exactly sure as to what was going on. She watched him continue to pace and she finally grabbed his arm, forcing him to jump out of whatever thoughts he was having, and turn to her. Her mind cleared, and her feeling of mild anger faded, replaced with concern and worry as she looked at him.

"Inuyasha, is everything ok? What's the matter?"

The Hanyou stopped moving as he turned to her and saw her look of worry. That was the look that could melt him in a minute, his anger began to subside as her touch seemed to turn into liquid fire on his skin. It was enough to kill any feeling of sadness, or anger, he couldn't stay upset with her when she looked like that. He sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Kagome, I came back here to talk to you last night but I ended up falling asleep."

Kagome was definitely shocked at that one and she was about to speak when he cut her off.

"When I woke up this morning, I realized you were gone. I though maybe you had returned home so I jumped down the well to find you. But when my feet hit the ground, I was still here, in your time. I tried again, and got the same thing, so I worried that perhaps Naraku had put a spell on the well and I left to find you..to save you.."

His anger had subsided now as he stared at the ground, looking somewhat embarrassed now that he had raced over here for nothing. Kagome watched his downcast eyes, feeling a little regretful about harping on him the way she had. Her face soon changed into a soft smile and she let her arms wrap around his chest in a hug. This of course, caused Inuyasha to blush heavily and he turned his face away in hopes that the girl wouldn't see.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, thanks for coming to check on me. But as you can see, everything is fine."

The Hanyou stared at her out of the corner of his eye for a moment before he pulled away from her, gently easing her arms off of him.

'_Dammit woman, don't you know what you do to me when your so close?' _

"What do we do about the well Kagome? If Naraku has done something to it, then how do we get home? To the others?"

His eyes turned to her own as if searching for some sort of comfort. Kagome was confused for a moment before she realized that if the well was indeed broken, then how would Inuyasha cope at all? This wasn't his time, his home, and he sure enough wouldn't fit in here. It would be like his childhood all over again. At that thought, all she could feel was sadness.

"Come on Inuyasha, let's return home and see if we can't figure out what this is all about."

The girl grabbed his hand as if to pull him towards the house but Inuyasha didn't budge. He stood there, his fingers still laced with her own.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to her before walking past her, only to come to kneel when he was directly in front of her.

"Come on Kagome, we don't have all day ya know. It'll be much faster if you just ride with me."

The girl seemed to protest at first but just sighed and did as she was told.

"But Inuyasha, what if someone see's us? They wouldn't understand.."

He chuckled in that arrogant way that she was accustomed to hearing from the man and he shook his head.

"Kagome, who really cares what anyone else thinks..besides, I'm way faster than any of these damned humans. I doubt they will even spot us.."

The girl smiled at him as her grip tightened around him as he leapt from the ground to the top of the school building, only to take off running and begin leaping from one roof to the next, off in the direction of Kagome's house.

~*~

It wasn't long before the two reached their destination and Inuyasha kneeled, placing Kagome gently on the ground. The girl walked over to the well house and peered down the well, staring at the bottom.

"Well, let's see if I can get through.."

Inuyasha grabbed her hand as she readied herself to leap and shook his head.

"Kagome..wait.."

The girl turned to him to see that look of worry cross his eyes once more.

"Inuyasha..?"

He shook his head and then turned to look at the well instead of meet her gaze.

"If you jump through, and get back home..what if it closes up for good, and I can't get through? I can't.."

His golden eyes turned to stare at the ground, having a look of pure embarrassment on them. He would never admit it out loud to anyone, but that thought scared him. To be stuck here, in a world that would never understand him..not like Kagome did. Not to mention, if she did cross over, he would never be able to see her again. That's what scared him the most.

Kagome smiled softly at him before squeezing his hand lightly and pulling him towards the well.

"Well then let's try together, ok? Whatever happens, we still have to try."

He turned to meet her eyes, feeling more confident as he did so and nodded silently to her as they made their way back towards the edge of the well. They looked at each other once more before leaping together, hand in hand, down the well. The magic that consumed the well soon engulfed the two and seemed to pick them up together, holding them in a tight embrace before it stopped altogether and they landed at the bottom of the well. Kagome and Inuyasha turned to look upwards, only to see that they were still in the modern era. Inuyasha sighed as he grabbed Kagome and leapt from the well. He put her down and began walking outside.

His spirits had altogether been shattered, not being able to get back to his rightful place in time. Not that he had any problem at all being in Kagome's time, with Kagome, but he had a promise to keep. Kikyo had died to protect the Shikon jewel; it was his sworn promise to her to kill the man who had ruined their lives. How was he supposed to honor that promise if he wasn't capable of going back through time?

Kagome watched as the hanyou seemed to spiral into a state of despair, walking over to the sacred tree and falling to the ground. His hands held his head as his elbows were propped against his knees. He looked as if the world had fallen apart at the seams, and she felt somewhat guilty for it all. After all, if she hadn't gotten so mad and jumped through the well, he would have never of followed her and they wouldn't have been in this predicament. She sighed as she made her way to him and knelt on the ground behind him, letting her arms wrap around him once more as she embraced him, her head lying on his shoulder.

"It's alright Inuyasha, I'm sure this is just a temporary thing. We have been crossing time for over four years now and Naraku has never found us, not once. Surely he hasn't made his way into this time, or found out that we were here and closed the well. Besides, even if that happened, Kaede-baba and the others would find a way to undo it…I know they will."

Her embrace seemed to help him somewhat as he leaned against her, his hands coming to wrap around her own as he sighed, still staring at the ground.

"I hope so Kagome, for both our sakes..If it doesn't..we won't ever be able to get home.."

Her body tensed as she thought, for the first time that day, what the word "home" really meant. She never really thought about it, it just seemed natural to call it as such. In all honesty, the word "home" had lost it's meaning when she was in her rightful time. She always longed to go back through the well and stay with Inuyasha an the others, that the thought of it not being there anymore started to upset her, and her hard exterior that was held up for Inuyasha slowly began to crumble. Tears began to well in her eyes at the thought of it being permanent and her never again seeing the beauty of the world back then or traveling across the land looking to destroy the evil of Naraku with her friends.

Inuyasha could smell her tears and he turned to her, pulling away from her embrace as her hands went to her eyes, hiding what he already knew. He grabbed her hands and brought her to him, hugging her gently as he sighed. She quietly wept in his arms as he held her to him, neither of them even acknowledging that they were embracing.

"Hey come on now Kagome, dammit this is no time to cry. I'm sure your right about it all, it must just be taking a vacation or something..."

Inuyasha whispered to her softly as she cried, trying to think of something to say that would make her feel better. '_Damn..now I've made her cry and I don't know how to make her stop..I hate when she's sad'_ His thoughts seemed to be interrupted as she snuggled into his chest deeper, her arms coming to wrap around his waist as if to be closer to him. It was then that it processed in his brain that she was in fact holding him, and it seemed as if she enjoyed it. Unfortunately, his mind started to stir into..other things.

'_Dammit, I can't be thinking like that..not now! She's upset! I'm supposed to be thinking of how to make her happy! Not what would make me happy!'_

He sat there for a moment, thinking intently on what to do before he smiled lightly, a risky idea coming to mind. '_But desperate times called for desperate measures right?'_ Besides, the only thing that was important right this minute was Kagome, not his embarrassment.

'_To me it seems like me holding her makes her happy..At least she seems that way..'_

Kagome's tears finally came to an end and she pulled back slightly, wiping her eyes dry. Inuyasha however, was not ready just yet to let her out of his embrace. So he shifted to where he sat behind her, his back against the sacred tree and pulled her to him, curling her in a protective ball against his broad frame. His arms wrapped around her to where she was covered mostly by the sleeves of his haori. He felt her tense up, and even could hear her whisper his name on the wind, questioning what exactly he was up to.

She felt him pull her to his chest and wrap around her in such a way that it made her feel safe. At first she sat there, stunned, confused, happy? She turned to look up at him, her eyes holding a look of pure confusion at his motions. She watched as he turned to look down at her, a brow cocked as he spoke.

"Does this..bother you Kagome? I could let you go if you wanted me to…?"

She stared at him in awe, and watched as his eyes started to fade into disappointment when she said nothing. His arms began to remove themselves from being around her before she frantically latched onto his chest, almost throwing herself at him in desperation. How could he think for one minute that she didn't enjoy this? She had waited for over four years to feel his embrace and now he wanted to pull away?

He seemed almost surprised when Kagome reacted when he went to remove himself from her. He stared down at her, only to watch her bury her head in his chest as her cheeks started to change color, like they always did when she got embarrassed. He smiled coyly and once more put his arms around her. He could feel her breath teasing his skin through his clothing and he growled ever so slightly, the sound reverberating through his chest and also, to Kagome.

Kagome could feel the sound rumbling through his chest, and instead of fear striking her, it did nothingbut seem to calm her down more. Such a sound was soft coming from the man she had grown to know so well. To her, the sound was of contentment and she sighed softly as she glanced up at him, her eyes trailing over the features of his face as his eyes closed with a peaceful look upon them. She smiled lightly when her gaze stopped on his lips and she found herself longing to feel the touch of them against her own.

'_Wait a minute! Where did that come from! Kiss Inuyasha!'_

Now she was sure she was as bright as a cherry and could even feel the heat coming from her cheeks. She prayed to whatever Gods lie above the heavens on hopes that the arrogant hanyou wouldn't discover exactly what it was that made her cheeks so merry.

Inuyasha was content just to be there in that moment with Kagome and for the first time, he felt more complete than he had in his entire life. His lips pulled back into a genuine smile and he turned to look down at the woman in his arms, only to see her cheeks more red than he had ever seen them. At first he was a little more than just confused, letting his eyes search her for any sign of distress.

'_I wonder…'_

Kagome had placed her hands over her cheeks, trying to disguise her embarrassment only to make it more obvious. She couldn't help but glance up at his face now, in question as to whether or not he knew she was blushing. When she glanced up the first time, she noticed him smiling, and not just any smile, but probably the most gorgeous and perfect smile that she had ever seen.

'_Oh Gods, look at how gorgeous he is..Damn, and I can't help but to want to stare at him..'_

She glanced back a second time, letting her eyes trail from his eyes, down his face, to rest on his lips. It wasn't more than a second but she turned to see the Hanyou now staring her in the face. She quickly turned her head to the ground and closed her eyes, as if realizing a bad dream.

Inuyasha held back his need to chuckle as he watched Kagome in her frantic state. He had seen where her eyes had stopped and for a moment there, she looked as if she were going to act on whatever thought it was that she was thinking.

'_Well go on, you saw her. Take control!'_

One half of him begged him to do so, yet the small part of him inside seemed to doubt that maybe he had seen it all wrong. It was as if time had stopped for the hanyou as he debated what he thought she wanted and what he knew would satisfy the constant urge he had whenever he was near her.

'_I could be wrong, but even so. Why would she have given me such an object..or allowed me to embrace her so if she didn't want what I want?'_

His thoughts trailed back to all those times the girl had been kind to him. How she would return after their petty arguments and capture him in a warm embrace, or allow her hand to hold his own. If that wasn't a sign of affection towards him, then dammit what was!

His instincts seemed to take over as he pushed his doubts aside, turning to look down at the girl even as he loosened his hold on her. As if on queue, Kagome frowned and turned to him, the color leaving her cheeks as she looked to him for answers.

"Inuyasha?"

He smiled as one hand came to rest on her cheek, cupping it ever so softly as his thumb traced a pattern just beneath her eye.

"Kagome…"

His voice was but a mere whisper and it sent chills down the girl. She wasn't sure exactly what all of this was about, but her body couldn't help at tremble at the contact. He was so gentle, yet those hands have killed more demons than she could count. She searched his eyes for some kind of answers as she stared at him.

'_She's not pulling away..that must mean..'_

All his thoughts, all his doubts, they all dissipated as his head dipped low, capturing her lips instantly in a gentle and warm embrace with his own.

'_Wha..?'_

At first Kagome went stiff under the contact, but as the hanyou had experienced, her body took over and immediately, her body curled at the warmth that spread through her at the touch of him. At first, she simple allowed her lips to move with his own, not sure exactly how it all worked. This caused him to move a little faster, as if the feelings inside him were to burst out at any minute. He almost seemed frantic for something from her, and she was determined to give it to him.

Without hesitation, she decided to deepen the kiss, her lips tugging at his own, battling for dominance even though she knew that he would lead them anywhere they decided to go. It wasn't long before a growl rose from him, primal, urgent, and yet completely gentle. Careful of his fangs against her, his tongue lashed out at her, causing her to gasp, allowing him access into a deeper part of her he hadn't known.

Her arms instinctively came to wrap around his neck, and his arms had clutched her to him as if she was his very lifeline. Her hand slid up his head, fingers attentively searching for what she desired. His ear swiveled at the touch as his growl deepened, causing her to become more brave with each passing moment. Her fingers softly stroked the ear like she always did when she teased him with her dog jokes. But this however, was not in a joking manner, nor did he take it as one.

It seemed like a lifetime before the two broke contact and stopped to stare at one another, heavily panting at the exhaustion of it all. The wind broke their silence, swiftly tussling their hair with its dance of joy. As it died down, Inuyasha smiled softly, reaching for her and she smiled back, only to fall back into his embrace willingly, and happy to do so. For a moment only, the two stayed that way, still looking at one another before Inuyasha smiled and nuzzled the nape of the girl's neck.

Kagome smiled softly then turned to him and lightly placed her lips upon his own, which led into yet another session of teasing back and forth with one another. Inuyasha was glad to oblige before he stopped and thought for a moment.

"Kagome..If the well is on vacation..then I think this is the perfect start of our own.."

* * *

Author's Notes

Well, what do ya think!

Hopefully you don't feel too disappointed by it,

and I don't feel like it was that much of a wait, ne?

Be sure to comment! Thanks for all those who

have taken the time to read my story as well

as comment and add me to their favorites!

It's an honor to serve my fellow Inuyasha fans!

^-^

Keep an eye out for chapter three,

I will be working on it probably within the

week or so. Hopefully I can get it out there

to you guys soon!


End file.
